Physiologic data may be used to monitor the health of a patient. For example, bioelectric signals (e.g., electrocardiogram or ECG signals) from the patient's heart may be used to monitor cardiac health. ECG is a recording of the electrical activity of the heart. During ECG monitoring, electrodes attached to a patient's skin are used to detect electrical activity of the heart over a period of time, and electrical impulses generated by the heart during each heartbeat are detected and recorded and/or displayed on a device. Analysis of the data reveals the cardiac health (e.g., rate and regularity of heartbeats, size and position of the chambers, the presence of any damage to the heart, effects of drugs or devices used to regulate the heart, etc.) of the patient.
Multiple electrodes (e.g., left arm (LA), right arm (RA), and left leg (LL) electrodes) may be attached to the patient's skin for ECG measurement. These electrodes may be combined into a number of pairs (e.g., three pairs LA-RA, LA-LL, and RA-LL), and voltage signals may be recorded across each pair. Each pair is known as a lead. Each lead looks at the heart from a different angle. Different types of ECG measurements can be referred to by the number of leads that are recorded (e.g., 3-lead, 5-lead, 12-lead ECG, etc.).
Many cardiac problems become noticeable only during physical activity (walking, exercise, etc.). An ambulatory electrocardiogram (ECG) continuously monitors the electrical activity of the heart while a patient does normal activities. Typically, a 12-lead or a 5-lead ECG is used for periodic ECG monitoring (e.g., at a doctor's office, etc.) and a 3-lead ECG is used for continuous ambulatory monitoring. In 3-lead monitoring, ECG data is collected using three electrodes attached to the patient. The collected data is recorded in a monitor operatively coupled to the electrodes. The stored data is analyzed by a health care provider. In some cases, the monitor may transmit ECG data to a health care provider for analysis. Several types of monitors (e.g., Holter monitor, event monitors, mobile cardiovascular telemetry monitors, etc.) are known in the art. Some of these monitors store the data for subsequent analysis by a health care provider, while others transmit (real-time, periodically, or on demand) the collected ECG data to a remote site where it is analyzed.